


Juntos otra vez

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Awkward Boners, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Friendship, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Horny Yuri Plisetsky, Hotels, Hugs, Ice Skating, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Plans, Post-Canon, Post-Grand Prix Final, Russia, Russian National Figure Skating Championships, Russian Team, Secret Crush, Secrets, Sharing a Room, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Touching, Training, Travel, Wingman Mila Babicheva
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Luego del Grand Prix Final de Barcelona, Victor regresa a Rusia con el claro objetivo de retomar el patinaje y prepararse para su última temporada. Si bien Yuri está feliz de tener a Victor de vuelta en el equipo, hay algo que lo inquieta y no podrá ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Juntos otra vez

Luego del Grand Prix Final de Barcelona, Victor Nikiforov anunció que retornaría al patinaje y que esa sería su temporada final, antes de su retiro definitivo como competidor. Se había despedido de su hasta entonces pupilo Yuuri Katsuki tras la gala de exhibición y retornó a San Petersburgo junto con la delegación rusa.

Yakov Feltsman accedió a entrenar de nuevo a Victor junto con los otros patinadores que fueron compañeros de equipo del mismo durante varios años; el experimentado coach se puso como objetivo que el pentacampeón mundial de patinaje tuviera una magnífica despedida, por lo que no tardó mucho en reanudar las prácticas con él.

Pero quien en verdad se encontraba feliz de tener a Victor de nuevo en Rusia, era el actual campeón, el joven y talentoso Yuri Plisetsky. Atrás quedaron los rencores por las promesas incumplidas y los reclamos que el rubio hacía constantemente a Nikiforov por haberse largado a Japón a entrenar a Yuuri Katsuki.

Ahora con su bien merecida medalla de oro, con su nuevo récord mundial, con Victor ya en Rusia entrenando con él en su misma pista, Yuri se sentía completo. Sentía como si por fin lo tuviera todo y eso lo reconfortaba totalmente.

Las cosas volvieron a ser como antes y el joven Plisetsky estaba más que motivado gracias a la presencia de su compañero. Sin embargo, Yuri también sabía que las cosas no serían nada fáciles a partir de ese momento, pues tendría como rival en la pista a su compatriota que tanto admiraba. Ese hombre a quien también amaba de lejos y en silencio, y para colmo, cada vez le era más complicado poder ocultarlo.

Mila y Georgi ya lo habían notado y constantemente alentaban a Yuri a que se animara a confesarle a Victor sus sentimientos pero él todavía se mostraba bastante reacio. Aunque el rubio ya había crecido y acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, con eso a su favor, sabía que sus posibilidades se habían incrementado.

Los patinadores rusos se encontraban alistándose para las competencias nacionales, de donde saldrían todos los que buscarían un puesto para el siguiente Grand Prix. Durante un breve receso que tuvieron ese día en el entrenamiento, Yuri notó que Victor se encontraba un tanto alejado de los demás, todo indicaba que estaba en plena videollamada.

El muchacho quedó a su compañero sin poder disimular su molestia. El albino era demasiado efusivo, hablaba y reía en voz alta, logrando así que medio mundo escuchara su conversación; todos pudieron notar claramente que estaba hablando con Yuuri Katsuki. En tanto, el joven Plisetsky permaneció sentado en un banco bebiendo agua por sorbos, apretando con fuerza su botella de plástico y deseando que su Nikiforov pusiera fin a esa llamada.

Mila notó de inmediato lo que pasaba con su amigo y se acercó a él con ganas de molestarlo por lo que ocurría, sin embargo, acabó sintiendo cierta compasión y cambió de parecer. Se sentó al lado del chico y lo observó con atención antes de hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta de eso, Yuri?

El otro suspiró con hastío, no quería hablar del tema pero también necesitaba desahogarse; y ya que Mila estaba al tanto de su situación, decidió sincerarse con ella.

—A pesar de que no se han visto durante meses, siguen en permanente contacto y parece que todavía se llevan muy bien.

—Sí -asintió la pelirroja- Innegablemente forjaron una muy buena amistad.

—¿Amistad? -Yuri levantó una ceja y cuestionó con una marcada ironía- ¿En serio crees que fue solo eso? Vamos Mila, no seas ilusa.

—Creo que el iluso es otro -ella sonrió un poco antes de devolverle una acusadora mirada- Deja de alucinar y actúa de una vez, Yuri.

—¿Y qué se supone voy a hacer? Victor no es más que un anciano idiota que no se da cuenta de nada -rodó los ojos- Si le digo que estoy enamorado de él, ya veo que solo se echará a reír.

La bella patinadora movió la cabeza en señal de negación, le impresionó ver cuán testarudo era ese chico, pero supuso que era debido a su falta de experiencia en cuestiones sentimentales.

—¡Ay, Yuratchka! Tú tampoco te das cuenta de nada, cosa que me parece muy extraña viniendo de ti. Antes parecías más decidido y seguro de ti mismo -la mujer esbozó una sonrisa- ¿Qué pasó con el autodenominado "tigre de hielo"? ¿Acaso volvió a ser un gatito miedoso que se amedrenta con la presencia de Victor?

Esas palabras hicieron que Yuri se molestara y pusiera a la defensiva, enseguida refutó bastante enojado.

—¡Cállate, bruja! Claro que ese viejo estúpido no me amedrenta -dejó escapar un suspiro y entonces continuó- Es solo que... me doy cuenta de que no conozco a Victor tanto como creía y eso me frustra bastante.

—Bueno, déjamelo a mí.

La otra se puso de pie y miró de reojo hacia Nikiforov, esta vez con una sonrisa perversa dibujada en sus labios. Eso dejó a Yuri entre asustado y desconcertado, al ver que ella posiblemente trazó un plan a ligera.

—¡Hey, Mila! Ni se te ocurra hacer una tontería -advirtió el rubio poniéndose de pie también y siguiéndola- Más vale que no estés de chismosa porque voy a...--

—No te preocupes -replicó la pelirroja guiñando un ojo- Tú solo encárgate de no arruinarlo.

—¿¡Uh!? -Yuri no fue capaz de comprender lo que su compañera quiso decirle y quedó estático en su sitio entre perplejo y pensativo-

\---

Días después, todo el equipo viajó de San Petersburgo a Sochi para las competencias del torneo nacional y Yuri entendió por fin lo que Mila le había dicho. No pudo sino sentir unas tremendas ganas de ir en su búsqueda y ahorcarla.

Mila había arreglado a su entera conveniencia el asunto de la distribución de las habitaciones del hotel donde se hospedó toda la delegación, y se encargó de poner juntos a Victor y a Yuri.

Recién cuando las tarjetas de acceso a las recámaras fueron distrubuidas, el rubio descubrió que ese fue el dichoso plan de su compañera pero ya nada pudo hacer para revertirlo. No se le ocurrió excusa alguna para rehusarse a compartir la habitación con Victor, y además hubiera quedado en ridículo frente a todo el mundo.

—¡Vieja bruja! -exclamó el joven Plisetsky en un susurro- Esto no se va a quedar así.

Cuando finalmente subieron y se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, Yuri todavía no podía creer que durante esos días, Victor y él estarían en el mismo sitio, durmiendo a escasos metros uno del otro. No pudo evitar sentirse tenso y bastante cohibido teniendo al albino al alcance de su vista.

El chico estaba por sufrir un colapso nervioso a causa del estrés que le producía la situación. No sabía qué decirle a Victor ni cómo sostener una conversación duradera con él. Apenas y podía mirarlo de reojo, pues ya había notado que si hacía contacto visual directo con el mayor, terminaba todo sonrojado y su lenguaje corporal lo ponía en evidencia.

Con el correr de las horas, Yuri acabó dándose cuenta de que Nikiforov no era tan distraído como siempre creyó. De hecho, a Victor le llamó la atención que su compañero se mostrara tan cortante con él; pensó que dijo o hizo algo que lo molestó y se lo llegó a preguntar, pero el otro solo negó que fuera así.

El joven se encontraba tumbado en su cama, revisando sus redes sociales desde el celular y escuchando música con los auriculares puestos. Todo ese tiempo intentó hacer de cuenta que Victor no estaba allí, por lo que no se percató cuando el mayor se metió a tomar una ducha.

Como media hora después, Victor salió del baño con total despreocupación y apenas con una toalla enrollada a su cadera. Yuri se sobresaltó al verlo y no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en él, tragó saliva y de forma totalmente involuntaria e inconsciente comenzó a sentirse algo acalorado.

—¡Dios! -susurró pudiendo sentir un inisual ardor en sus mejillas-

Victor se puso a buscar sus ropas en una de sus maletas y no prestó de momento atención al joven que estaba por demás alborotado en la cama contigua. Definitivamente, el hombre tenía un estado físico envidiable y además, se veía demasiado sensual apenas cubierto y con esas diminutas gotas de agua en su piel y en su cabello, deslizándose con lentitud sobre su piel.

El rubio no podía seguirlo viendo más y volteó al otro lado de forma abrupta, más aún al notar que sus latidos se aceleraban y que una muy inoportuna erección crecía dentro de su ropa interior.

—¿Por qué ahora? -murmuró Plisetsky experimentando una extraña mezcla de rabia y vergüenza en su interior-

Entonces de repente, el albino levantó la vista hacia su compañero tras percibir su extraño comportamiento y ya no quiso quedarse con las dudas le venían asaltando todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué tienes, Yuri? -preguntó Victor sin rodeos- ¿Entonces sí estás molesto por algo?

Pero como el rubio tenía puestos los auriculares no alcanzó a escuchar nada de lo que el otro le decía, cosa que dejó a Victor por demás curioso.

—¡Yuri! -lo llamó de nuevo sin éxito- ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

Si había algo que Victor Nikiforov odiaba, era que ser ignorado y equívocamente creyó que Plisetsky estaba tomando una actitud infantil con él al no responderle. Frunció el ceño y así mismo como se encontraba, sin siquiera vestirse, fue hasta la cama ajena.

—¡Te estoy hablando! -demandó la atención ajena con seriedad y lo obligó a voltear sobre la cama-

—¿Pero qué...--? -el chico se exaltó por completo y se compuso, quitándose los auriculares de golpe y quedando todo ruborizado al tener a Victor tan cerca él casi desnudo-

Fue allí cuando Victor entendió las razones por las que Yuri no podía escucharlo pero le fue imposible no darse cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a la par. Quedó observándolo un momento y al notarlo todo avergonzado, una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Esto es lo que te tiene de tan mal humor? -preguntó el hombre viendo a Yuri con todo el descaro del mundo e intentando colocar una de sus manos sobre la bragueta ajena-

Sin embargo, fue repelido por el más joven de un manotazo.

—Apártate, anciano.

—Yuri... -lo llamó con esa insoportable y cínica voz cantarina que el otro detestaba- Mañana tenemos que competir.

—¿Ah sí? Cuéntame algo que no sepa.

—Si estás así, no vas a tener un buen rendimiento en la pista. Necesitas relajarte y cambiar ese humor -aseveró el albino sonriéndole antes de inclinarse hacia su contrario- Déjame ayudarte, gatito.

Sin más, Victor tomó al rubio de la barbilla y lo besó con total atrevimiento, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena y conduciendo su mano sobre aquel protuberante, endurecido y muy notorio bulto.

Yuri no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriéndole de un instante a otro. ¿Acaso a eso se refería Mila cuando dijo que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba? En definitiva, así era. Victor siempre se había sentido atraído hacia Yuri y si nunca intentó nada con él, fue únicamente por tratarse de un chico menor de edad. 

_Pero ahora ese ya no era ningún impedimento._

Al ver que el rubio consentía sus actos, correspondiendo a los besos con total plenitud, Victor se animó a seguir e ir por más. Entonces sin separar su boca de la ajena, llevó sus manos a desprender el pantalón ajeno y bajar el cierre, para luego deslizarlo ligeramente hacia abajo junto con la ropa interior de Yuri.

El joven Plisetsky lanzó un quejido y se sintió aliviado en cuanto su erección fue liberada. Solo ahí Victor se apartó un poco para poder deleitarse observando por un rato el estado de excitación del rubio.

—¡Pero cómo has crecido, gatito! -comentó el albino con una sonrisa traviesa, claro que se estaba refiriendo al tamaño del pene ajeno, el cual tomó en una de sus manos y lo apretó un poco-

—¡Ngh! -Yuri se removió un poco al sentir el tacto del mayor en su sexo- ¡Cállate, idiota! -aún sintiendo algo de pudor pero luego, él mismo buscó dar de nuevo con la boca ajena para poderlo besar a su entero gusto- Mmm... mmm... -era todo lo que el chico conseguía exclamar para entonces-

La hábil mano Victor se aferró al miembro de Yuri e inició movimientos en vaivén con cierta rapidez, al tiempo que su lengua se enredaba con la del chico en medio de un apasionado y húmedo beso.

El menor no podía creer lo bien que se sentía ser estimulado de esa manera por el hombre que tanto le gustaba. Sus caderas se movían de atrás para adelante a la par que el albino lo masturbaba e iba acelerando el ritmo cada vez más.

—¡¡¡Ahhh... Vitya...!!! -gruñó Plisetsky y cerró los ojos, invadido por una excitante sensación de placer hasta ese momento le había resultado desconocida-

Los dedos del adulto se habían mojado con el líquido preseminal que emanaba del miembro ajeno y aprovechando la libertad de su otra mano, la condujo oportunamente a los testículos del rubios, presionándolos con suavidad sin descuidar un solo instante lo demás.

—Eso es, gatito -susurró el albino- Me encanta verte así.

—Ngh... aaahhh... -Yuri únicamente podía gemir, no era capaz de modular nada coherente- Vitya... mmm...

Descubrir por sí mismo esa faceta libidinosa de Yuri fue para Victor algo por demás satisfactorio y excitante. Se relamió los labios al notarlo listo, completamente a punto y sonrió complacido por el buen trabajo que había hecho.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!!

Yuri se sentía como en las nubes, yacía recostado en la cama con las mejillas sonrojadas, algo traspirado, respirando agitado y experimentando un orgasmo que dejó todo su cuerpo temblando de placer. La sensación más increíble de toda su vida hasta ese momento.

El joven permaneció allí mismo por unos segundos, tratando de recobrar el aliento sin animarse a mirar a Victor hasta que acabó sonriendo. Finalmente el otro soltó el miembro ajeno y observó con atención su mano cubierta con el semen del rubio.

—Exquisito... -murmuró el albino, llamando la atención de Yuri quien levantó la cabeza para observarlo con un total desconcierto-

—¿Qué mierda haces? -cuestionó Plisetsky algo indignado al verlo relamiéndose esa mano llena de su esencia-

—Sabe bien -dijo Victor sin un ápice vergüenza- Eres delicioso, tal y como lo supuse.

—¿No te da asco? -preguntó Yuri, le impresionaba la soltura con la que Victor hacía esas cosas-

—Claro que no -contestó el albino y le guiñó un ojo- Siempre fantaseé con hacer esto contigo, Yuri.

—Estúpido viejo pervertido -murmuró Yuri aún con sus mejillas ruborizadas pero con una leve sonrisa-

—Pero no puedes negar que te ha gustado.

El mayor se acercó a Yuri y este lo abrazó afectuosamente siendo de inmediato correspondido. Al rubio le resultó imposible contradecir aquellas palabras, incluso se animó a hacer una confesión.

—No lo niego, también fantaseaba con algo así.

—¿Entonces no soy el único pervertido aquí?

—Definitivamente, no.

Victor sonrió y besó de nuevo a Yuri, pero esta vez lo hizo con suavidad y dulzura. El contacto fue diferente al primero aunque no por eso menos agradable.

—Después de las competencias, haremos todo lo demás -aseguró el mayor con una voz que hizo que a Yuri se le erizara la piel- Muero por que sea ahora pero no podemos darnos el lujo de cansarnos hoy.

—Está bien, Vitya. Solo espero que esta vez cumplas con tu promesa -advirtió el rubio viéndolo con seriedad- Si no lo haces, voy a obligarte como sea.

—Puedes tener la certeza de que sí la cumpliré, gatito.

Yuri sabía que en esta ocasión Victor hablaba muy en serio y que honraría su palabra con creces. Estaban juntos otra vez. 

_Y pronto lo estarían aún mucho más._

**FIN**


End file.
